1. Field
The present disclosure relates to ultrasonic transducers that generate ultrasonic waves by using light, and ultrasonic wave generating apparatuses and ultrasonic systems including the ultrasonic transducers.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a laser beam is emitted towards a liquid material or a solid material, the material absorbs light to instantly generate heat, and thus generates acoustic waves due to a thermoelastic phenomenon.
Since an ultrasonic wave generating apparatus using a laser beam may more easily generate high frequency ultrasonic waves and generate ultrasonic waves over a wider range of frequencies than a conventional ultrasonic wave generating apparatus using a piezoelectric element, the ultrasonic wave generating apparatus using the laser beam may obtain a higher-resolution image.
Ultrasonic waves generated in this manner are used for analysis of materials, non-destructive testing, photoacoustic tomography, etc.